This invention relates to alarm clocks and more particularly to an alarm clock for a fisherman having the appearance, sound and feel of a sport fishing apparatus.
Fishermen often get up very early in the morning for best fishing results. They rely upon an ordinary alarm clock to wake them. The sound of the alarm is generally unpleasant and does not start the day on a pleasant note. A more cheerful sound would be desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,021 issued Jul. 6, 1993 to Dell'Olio describes an alarm clock simulating a train visually and audibly.
Alarm clocks of various structures with various prerecorded alarm sounds are well known in the art. None of the prior art references teach or suggest unique visual, tactile and audible simulation of a fishing experience directed to a sleeping fisherman.